


Me Like Yuh

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Lavi, Mentioned Lenalee, This Is STUPID, YouTuber Allen Walker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Modern AU. Ça part d'un délire avec Lavi, puis Allen poste une cover d'une chanson populaire au piano sur YouTube, avec en description : "Si j'ai 100 likes, je me déclare nu à mon crush." Ironiquement, il en obtient presque 400. Au tour de Kanda d'être surpris quand il tombe sur un Moyashi à poil devant chez lui en plein hiver…





	Me Like Yuh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Cette fic est un crack, ne cherchez pas un scénario complexe, c'est surtout con et chou ;). Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire donc j'espère quand même qu'elle saura vous plaire et vous distraire un tant soit peu :p.
> 
> Petit edit car j'avais oublié de le préciser, mais dans cette histoire, Allen n'a ni cicatrice ni bras gauche "bizarre" ! Il a bien les cheveux blancs, ce qui est le résultat d'une teinture.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

« Moyashi, t'as fumé un joint ?! »

Regardant Kanda s'étouffer avec sa salive, Allen n'en revenait toujours pas que Lavi l'ait convaincu de faire ça.

Bon, il était celui qui y avait pensé en premier lieu. Mais c'était une _connerie_. Une parole en l'air. Rien de plus. Juste parce que ça semblait amusant et qu'il voulait voir la réaction des gens. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait d'aussi grande envergure. Le bon côté des choses, c'est justement que ça avait fait pas mal décoller sa chaîne. En effet, en dehors de sa vie tranquille de petit étudiant en économie, connu sous le nom de _TheCrownedClown_ , il faisait des reprises de chansons, au piano la plupart du temps, parfois accompagnées de chants. Globalement, ses vidéos marchaient assez bien, et il avait un bon public qui les appréciait. Allen en était satisfait et n'en demandait pas nécessairement plus. Lavi, son meilleur ami, étudiant d'histoire, l'aidait au montage. S'ennuyant, alors qu'ils discutaient de la mise en ligne de la prochaine vidéo, ils étaient, pour ainsi dire, parti en couille avec leur délire, qu'ils imaginaient sans conséquence.

Allen n'en revenait toujours pas que promettre de se déclarer nu à son crush s'il obtenait une centaine de likes ait pu marcher si bien. Comme s'il suffisait de promettre les pires imbécilités pour faire des vues. Allen était à la fois outré, choqué, et déçu. Des gens autant que de lui-même. Et il avait froid, grelottant furieusement. Nu, c'était inévitable. Lui qui était justement frileux. Ok, il était dans le couloir de l'appartement de Kanda, mais la fenêtre du lieu commun avait été laissée ouverte pour aérer, et le courant de l'air glacial le bouffait. Déjà qu'il était venu jusqu'ici en ne portant qu'un manteau long, en tremblant sous le froid hivernal qui s'infiltrait sous le tissu et remontait le long de ses jambes.

Allen siffla entre ses dents, ses bras collés à son corps, les mains recroquevillés devant son anatomie. Il était bien parti pour se choper une bonne grippe, ou faire une crise d'hypothermie s'il restait comme ça longtemps. Le Bakanda ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer, au moins ?!

Pour une fois rarement fois sorti de son impassibilité, Kanda écarquillait les yeux. Au moins, Allen voyait que ça lui faisait un peu d'effet. Est-ce que c'était bon signe, ça…

La gêne l'écrasant, Allen mourrait d'envie de ramasser le long manteau, qu'il avait laissé tomber derrière lui en une mise en scène théâtrale, digne des plus clichées, pour s'emmitoufler dedans. Il mourrait, tout court, sur place, en fait. Il voulait partir, aussi. Une disserte, pour laquelle il n'avait encore rien foutu, l'attendait. Prenant une brusque inspiration, bien que son sang refroidi ait du mal à monter à ses joues, il fut gêné et s'exclama :

« Kanda, je t'aime ! »

Dans un réflexe, il avait fermé les yeux. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Toute cette histoire, cette, une énième fois, connerie, se terminerait mal. Il le sentait. Un 'putain' sec retentit. Alors qu'il rouvrait l'œil, Allen fut tiré brutalement par le bras à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour attraper son manteau, remarquant que, ne se cachant plus, son corps était entièrement visible. Il rougit furieusement. La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière lui. Décidant qu'il s'était assez exposé comme ça, Allen cacha très malhabilement le bas de son corps avec le manteau, ses yeux se levant sur Kanda et le mobilier du petit studio qui s'offrait à sa vue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait-là, évidemment.

Ils s'étaient connus au lycée. C'était aussi le cas avec Lavi, et aussi Lenalee, une autre de ses proches amis, qui était pour sa part en étude de lettres. Kanda était en psychologie, Lavi et lui blaguant souvent sur le fait qu'il étudiait pour devenir psychopathe plus qu'autre chose. En outre, le brun asiatique avait un foutu caractère bien trempé, qui lui causait de nombreuses frictions avec Allen, pas en reste de son côté, tout en l'ayant toujours attiré. Allen et lui avaient fini par devenir bons amis. Des sentiments s'étaient cimentés chez le blandin. Il espérait sincèrement que Kanda les partageait.

Mais pour le moment, ça semblait, honnêtement, mal barré.

Le visage fulminant, Kanda plaqua une main brutale à côté de sa tête, contre le bois de la porte, le faisant reculer de sorte que son dos s'y écrasât.

« C'est quoi c'te blague ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Moyashi ? »

Allen ne protesta pas pour défendre son prénom. Il allait bégayer, mais Kanda poursuivit :

« Tu hurles que tu m'aimes dans le putain de couloir de mon immeuble, t'ameutes les voisins, t'es givré ? Tu joues à quoi, bordel de chiasse ? »

Le Japonais semblait furax. Allen pouvait le comprendre, ça avait tous les traits d'une plaisanterie stupide. Il était le premier à le voir comme quelque chose de stupide. Le rouge aux joues, il osa :

« Je… Je suis sincère. Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis venu me déclarer à toi. »

Kanda haussa les sourcils.

« À poil ?

—C'est la partie un peu amusante de l'histoire, » il eut un rire, le regard du Japonais se faisant encore plus meurtrier. « Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais, hm, me prêter un t-shirt ? »

Le brun eut l'air encore plus prêt à le tuer. Certes, il était gonflé de débarquer comme ça et de lui demander ça, Allen l'admettait volontiers. Aussi, il eut un sourire nerveux. Kanda s'écarta.

« Reste ici, » commanda-t-il froidement.

Puis, il lança :

« Tu peux t'assoir, mais mets ton manteau sous ton cul. J'veux pas de tes couilles sur mon canapé. »

 _Elles sont propres, mes couilles, Bakanda_ , manqua de s'écrier Allen. Il se retint par pudeur. Si direct, le brun l'embarrassait rudement. Même s'il était celui qui s'embarrassait lui-même, il en avait bien conscience. Le blandin obéit donc aux recommandations du propriétaire des lieux. Assis sur son manteau, les mains croisées entre ses jambes, il entendit Kanda faire du remue-ménage dans la chambre du petit appartement. Il revint avec un long t-shirt noir où était représentée une longue équation avec en résultat 666. Allen adorait ce t-shirt et trouvait qu'il allait bien à Kanda. Le brun le lui envoya violemment au visage, avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil, juste en face du canapé.

« Mets-le. »

Allen l'enfila. Le t-shirt était assez long pour cacher son corps, mais il gardait les jambes serrées. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu se réjouir d'avoir un t-shirt de celui qu'il aimait, mais pas quand ce dernier le toisait méchamment.

« Crache le morceau, avant que je te dégage de chez moi à coups de panards. C'est quoi ce numéro ? »

Allen sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Expression clichée, mais véridique. Il était devant Kanda. Kanda nettement moins surpris que tout à l'heure. Qui le toisait avec ses grands airs. Intimidant. Allen n'avait, bien entendu, pas peur de Kanda. Il était un rival, en quelque sorte, s'il était surtout un bon ami. Seulement… Son caractère quelque peu kandesque le décontenançait. Et dans les interactions amoureuses, ça pouvait en effet être un frein.

Le jeune Walker ne manquait pas de courage, aussi, il détacha lentement :

« Tu m'as toujours plu, mais ça fait à peu près deux ans que je suis amoureux de toi, Bakanda. J'étais pas vraiment discret, ça me surprend que tu l'aies pas vu… Voilà pourquoi je suis venu. »

Kanda marqua une pause.

« Ok. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Il fut un peu décontenancé et blessé, il ne tenait qu'à sa fierté pour repousser une insidieuse envie de pleurer ou de s'énerver.

« Comment ça ok ?

—T'es venu de te déclarer, ok, mais ça n'explique pas le reste. J'attends des explications complètes, foutu Moyashi. »

Allen se détendit, comprenant que ce n'était ni un 'j'en ai rien à foutre' ni un refus, mais simplement une réserve. Il déglutit.

« Je m'appelle Allen. »

Cette fois-ci, l'expression de Kanda refléta le 'rien à foutre'. Allen eut un rire nerveux et expliqua.

« Je sais pas si tu regardes mes vidéos, sur YouTube…

—Ça m'arrive. »

Surpris, le blandin se sentit rougir. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« J'en ai fait une récemment, qui a grave bien marché. C'est une cover, comme d'hab, mais dans la description, je disais que si j'obtenais 100 likes, je me déclarais à mon crush. J'en ai eu 400. C'est énorme. » Devant le regard du brun, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je comptais pas le faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais Lavi me lâche pas, tu le connais. Il a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, il irait t'en parler pour moi, et j'ai préféré venir à poil, passer pour un con et me faire refoul moi-même plutôt que ce soit lui qui me l'apprenne. Tu sais tout. »

Allen avala sa salive. Tandis qu'il avait parlé, sa voix était montée et il avait parlé vite. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il observait Kanda. Kanda l'observait aussi, longuement. C'était tendu, et gênant. Horriblement gênant. Quand, soudain, Kanda rit. Pas un petit rire. Il se bidonnait, renversant la tête en arrière. Un rire grave et beau, mais diablement moqueur.

« Putain, mais le Baka Usagi et toi vous êtes des cons, c'pas possible d'être aussi teubés.

—Bakanda ! » s'écria Allen, nettement blessé maintenant. « Je viens te dire que je t'aime et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est ça ?! »

Kanda eut un rictus qui déstabilisa Allen.

« J'commence par les évidences.

—Va te faire foutre.

—Pas si vite, j'ai pas encore répondu, Moyashi.

—Je suis Allen, imbécile ! Et arrête de jouer, c'est sérieux ! »

L'Anglais se tut après ça, frustré. Si Kanda décidait de continuer à se foutre de lui, ça n'allait pas le faire.

« Ça vient d'où, ce délire de se déclarer à poil ? Tu comptais me montrer la marchandise avant que j'achète ? »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à comprendre. Kanda avait pensé sur le coup qu'il était venu lui mettre la honte et se moquer de lui, donc il se vengeait. En plus du fait qu'il aimait bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie, en bon sadique.

« C'était une connerie. On délirait, avec Lavi.

—Dis plutôt que vous étiez bourrés.

—Même pas, on était juste cons. »

Allen l'avouait volontiers, tout en sachant qu'il donnait au brun une nouvelle arme pour se moquer. Kanda eut justement un haussement de sourcil suggestif, signe qu'il faisait preuve d'assentiment.

« Donc, t'as fini de te venger avec tes railleries et tu peux me répondre ? attaqua le blandin.

—J'ai remarqué que t'en pinçais pour moi, ouais. »

Le plus petit eut encore plus de mal à avaler sa salive. Kanda ajouta :

« C'est vrai que t'étais pas discret. » Il ricana. « Je me demandais quand t'oserais, et j'dois dire que je m'attendais pas à ça, Moyashi.

—Allen ! »

Le susnommé le fusillait du regard. Kanda le fixait.

« C'est oui, ou pas ? Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, » dit Allen, les mains tremblantes, « j'espère qu'on pourra au moins rester amis. »

Il levait des yeux emplis de sincérité vers lui. C'était vrai. Si Kanda l'éconduisait, d'accord, il aurait du mal au début et il en pleurerait sûrement un peu, mais ça passerait, et ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être ami avec lui. Si ce n'était pas fait pour fonctionner entre eux, c'était fort dommage, mais la vie suivrait son cours. Allen était préparé au refus. Peut-être même plus qu'à l'acceptation, en fait. Si c'était plutôt ironique, il espérait quand même.

Le sourire en coin de Kanda réapparut.

« J'suis pas sûr de la qualité, t'avais froid tout à l'heure, nan ?

—Kanda ! » le morigéna Allen, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. « Tu vas trop loin ! Y a des limites, merde, t'es chiant ! Tu dis que t'as remarqué que je t'aimais, alors tu sais que ma déclaration est sérieuse, et t'es juste blessant ! Si tu veux dire non, c'est pas la peine de m'humilier, ni d'être un con. »

Le Japonais parut déstabilisé, et il resta coi. Ça se produisait souvent quand il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Énervé par le silence, Allen s'irrita.

« Bon, tu veux revoir la 'marchandise' ? Tu vas la voir ! »

Il ôta alors le t-shirt, rageusement, le balançant sur le canapé derrière lui sans égard. Nu, il ne chercha pas à se cacher et s'exhibait même fièrement. Pas sans pudeur, mais par désir de tenir tête au brun. La pomme d'Adam de Kanda fit un aller-retour dans sa gorge, bien qu'il ne changea pas physiquement d'expression. Allen répéta :

« J'aimerais sortir avec toi. C'est oui, ou c'est non, Bakanda ? »

Kanda était toujours silencieux, toujours à le fixer. Puis, il se leva, poussant Allen à se reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur le canapé. Atterrissant lourdement sur ses fesses, Allen le regardait d'en bas, n'osant rien faire.

Le Japonais grogna un 'tch' dans sa barbe.

« A ton avis, si ça me faisait chier que tu me tournes autour, tu crois que je t'aurai pas cassé ton trip depuis longtemps ? »

La bouche d'Allen s'ouvrit en un 'o'. C'était vrai, ça aurait été totalement le genre de Kanda.

« Alors tu veux dire… ?

—C'est oui, abruti de Moyashi. J'fais pas dans les je t'aime si vite, mais je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

Allen poussa une exclamation de joie, se redressant d'un bond pour entourer le torse de Kanda de ses bras. Le brun eut de grands yeux, étonné.

« Pardon, » murmura le blandin, ayant peur d'avoir été trop vite, sachant que le brun n'était pas des plus contacts et réalisant qu'il était _encore nu_ , « mais je suis si heureux ! »

Timidement, Allen prit le temps de ramasser le t-shirt et de le remettre. Moqueur, Kanda l'attira à lui, posant brusquement les mains sur sa taille de façon à le rapprocher.

« Viens-là, couillon d'Moyashi.»

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Allen n'y crut presque pas. Il posait les lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine douceur, et le contact était lent. Puis, il l'approfondit, commençant à les bouger. La langue jouait contre ses lèvres, essayant de pousser l'entrée. Allen accepta, la sienne chargeant rudement. Il se retint de sourire pour ne pas rompre le baiser dans son contentement. Cette histoire aurait pu mal se finir, et même s'il en voulait un peu à Kanda d'avoir fait l'idiot, il était heureux de l'issue. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de mordiller intentionnellement la langue de son homologue, qui écarta son visage du sien en sifflant entre ses dents. Allen rit devant le visage courroucé de Kanda.

« Tu t'es vengé, c'est mon tour, Bakanda. »

Lui jetant un joli sourire innocent, Allen attendit sa réponse.

Décidé à riposter, un sourire en coin, Kanda le ramena contre lui d'un mouvement prompt. Le blandin crut qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais alors que ses mains massaient ses hanches, il donna une lourde claque sur ses fesses. Serrant les dents, Allen cria :

« Bakanda ! Tu me le paieras ! »

Kanda sourit. Un sourire qui se foutait de sa gueule, mais c'était aussi beau que son rire.

« Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie, Moyashi.

—Mon nom est Allen, sale pervers de Bakanda ! Je te préviens, je fais pas dans ces délires ! » s'insurgea l'Anglais.

Le Japonais ricanait encore. Allen faillit rétorquer une belle insulte, mais Kanda se détourna de lui, l'air affligé, avant de le regarder de bas en haut, avisant encore son accoutrement (ou plutôt l'absence d'accoutrement).

« Putain, j'en reviens pas que tu sois si con. » Avant qu'Allen ne puisse râler, blessé dans sa fierté parce que ce n'était pas une sentence infondée pour le coup, Kanda se dirigea vers la chambre. « Bouge pas, j'vais aussi te prêter un fut, tu vas pas rester le cul à l'air toute la soirée. »

Allen rosit mais apprécia l'attention. Effectivement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il aurait vraiment dû apporter un sac avec des vêtements de rechange… Mais il s'attendait tellement à se faire foutre dehors, y avait échappé de justesse, que ça ne lui avait pas semblé à propos avant de partir. Kanda revint avec un caleçon et un pantalon qu'il lui tendit. Allen les prit en souriant. C'était un peu grand pour lui, comme le t-shirt, mais c'était mieux que rien. Proprement vêtu, il se rassit sur le canapé, et Kanda s'assit à ses côtés. Allen était encore perplexe.

« Donc on sort vraiment ensemble ?

—Ouais. Le baiser était pas assez clair pour toi, Moyashi ? »

Allen rougit clairement.

« C'est Allen, abruti ! » Il secoua la tête. « Ça va te sembler con, mais j'arrive limite pas à le croire. J'étais tellement anxieux à l'idée de me déclarer.

—C'est con, » trancha Kanda, avant d'ajouter : « mais j'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec un débile comme toi non plus. Et je t'ai pas bouffé. Pas encore. »

Les mots, joints au sourire carnassier du Japonais, laissèrent présager à Allen que c'était visiblement au programme. Il essaya de l'ignorer, gêné par ce désir manifeste.

« Oh c'est bon, lâche-moi avec tes sarcasmes. Je te l'ai dit, tu connais Lavi, s'il n'avait pas insisté, je ne l'aurai pas fait. »

Bougon, le jeune Walker croisa les bras. Kanda le toisa, perplexe à son tour, quittant son expression de prédateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de venir te déclarer habillé, couillon ?

—Il aurait été capable de te poser la question et j'aurais eu des représailles. »

Le rictus ironique de Kanda flottait encore.

« Bande d'abrutis. Tch, ça m'aura bien fait marrer en tout cas. Tu peux être sûr que tu l'oublieras pas de sitôt, celle-là. »

Allen s'y attendait. Il lui jeta un regard.

« T'avais pas regardé ma dernière vidéo, du coup ? T'étais pas du tout au courant pour ce délire ?

—J'ai regardé, mais je lis jamais les descriptions.

—Je vois. Dis, est-ce que c'est à toi que je dois certains commentaires de rageux ? » taquina le blandin.

Kanda grogna.

« Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre. Y en a qu'ont des goûts de merde, qu'est-ce tu veux. »

L'Anglais avait cru s'être un peu calmé, mais il piqua un énorme fard en réalisant que Kanda sous-entendait qu'il jouait bien. Cette histoire stupide lui aurait au moins permis de se rapprocher de lui. Il n'était, en définitif, pas mécontent de son délire puéril avec Lavi. Kanda coupa ses réflexions :

« _Netflix and chill_ , Moyashi ? »

Allen comprit le sous-entendu et déglutit difficilement.

« C'est Allen, » martela-t-il, « et je préfère Netflix. Je me suis assez fait frissonner.

—J'pourrais te donner chaud. »

En effet, Kanda avait bien prévu qu'il passe à la casserole. Son corps tangua vers le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour chuchoter à son oreille, Allen s'embrasant intérieurement au souffle d'air chaud :

« J'ai bien aimé la marchandise. »

Sans le laisser protester, avec une fougue brutale qui le caractérisait, il posséda de nouveau ses lèvres et entreprit de lui enlever les vêtements qu'il venait de lui prêter, l'action n'ayant en fin de compte pas eu de véritable utilité. Allen ne l'en empêcha pas, n'étant évidemment pas contre, en dépit de l'embarras. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de sortir avec le brun, que ça s'accélère ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et puis, après avoir bien _chiller_ au lit, se faire quelques séries Netflix ne serait évidemment pas de refus. Allen n'avait pas encore vu la dernière saison de _Stranger Things_ , et il savait que Kanda non plus. Lavi leur cassait les oreilles avec des menaces de spoils à tout bout de champ pour les inciter à regarder.

Un bon week-end en perspective.

…Sauf pour sa disserte.

**Author's Note:**

> Le netflix and chill, ça fait longtemps que je voulais le recaser X). La référence à Stranger Things simplement car cette série est trop cool x3.
> 
> Alors, cette petite connerie ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça ne mange pas de pain et fait plaisir ;).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
